Kids in Love
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: What happens after a summer of love between Hermione and Draco? Will they end up together or apart? Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. The thing about Salazar Slytherin's daughter is made up.


**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I'm not that good at one shots, but I'm going to try. Hope you enjoy.**

_I watched her as she safely slept in my arms. __I knew what morning would bring, but right now I wanted to pretend like everything would be alright. I wanted to pretend like there was no war, and that we weren't enemies outside of her bedroom walls, but we were enemies. I had to fallow the Dark Lord, and she was loyal to Potter. _

_Falling in love with Hermione Granger was not what I had in mind for my summer. I fell in love with her though. I Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger. What in the world was I thinking? What were we thinking? If either one of us got caught we would both be killed._

_But when we were together we didn't care. We were invincible when we were by each other's side. Maybe it was because we were so young. We didn't know the answers to a lot of things, but what we did know was that we had a summer that neither one of us could forget.  
><em>

_Before I knew it the sun started to rise, and so did Hermione. She was always an early riser and I loved that about her. She looked up at me with a smile, but it quickly faded when she realized the same thing I had dreaded the whole night. I kissed her passionately, knowing it would be one of the last times I would get to kiss her. When we broke a apart I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Hermione Granger."_

_She smiled softly at me and responded, "I love you to Draco Malfoy."_

_I kissed her again, but with more passion. I needed her one last time. I needed to be in her one last time, to hear her moan, and scream my name. _

_So, that's exactly what I did. I climbed on top of her already naked body, and dipped my fingers inside of her to see if she was ready for me, and she was. Her pussy was ready and waiting for me. I pulled my fingers out of her wetness and licked all her juices off of them. She tasted so good. I couldn't control my self anymore._

_With my knees I pushed opened her legs so I could get in between them. I gasped as I entered her. I could feel all her muscles tighten around me, but she soon relaxed as I started pumping in and out of her. "Dracoooo." I heard her moan as she dug her finger nails into my back. It made me pump harder, and faster. I could almost feel my releasing coming, and I knew she wasn't going to be far behind, but I had to wait for her to finish. It was about her needs, not mine. _

_After thirty minutes of making love, we both released. We laid there panting like dogs, trying to regain our strength. _

"_God I love you Draco." She said._

"_I love you too Hermione." _

"_No, I really love you Draco." I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this. "Why do we have to end it when we get to Hogwarts? Why can't we keep going on like this? I can't end us Draco, I love you too much."_

_I had a feeling she was going to say that. So, I got up and got dressed. _

"_I didn't want to leave this way Hermione, but we already discussed this. We can't do this anymore. Summer is over, and we have to get back to reality." I said. _

"_Draco you can't seriously leave me like this. After everything we've been through." She said. The look in her eyes was killing me. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. As I turned to grab my wand so I could apparate I heard her start to cry. The question that came out of her mouth next would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Was this whole summer a lie?"_

_I didn't answer; I just turned my head and said, "I'm sorry." _

_I then apparated back to Malfoy Manor, and I was left wishing I hadn't ended things that way. _

_When I went to platform 9 and ¾ the next morning she wasn't with Potter or Weasley. She hadn't shown up to the Great Hall that night, or ever again that year. I didn't understand why._

Now, here I was in Malfoy Manor with my twins. My son was the mirror image of me. He had perfect platinum blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes. His attitude didn't match his Malfoy looks though. He was so sweet, and quiet. His nose was always buried in a book. He was named after me. His sister looked nothing like me, however. In fact, she looked just like her mother. Her hair was long, bushy, and brown. Her eyes were big and brown. You would never know she was my daughter unless you talked to her. Her attitude was much like mine when I was in school. She knew she was a Malfoy, and she knew she was better than everyone else already and she was only three. Her name was Dracilla.

Their mother said she wanted to give them honorable names. She took into consideration of what I might like. This, of course, is why she named our son Draco. Dracilla was the name of Salazar Slytherin's daughter. I didn't find out about them till they were born and named. So, I didn't get much say in what their names would be, but I still loved the names she gave my beautiful children.

I remember the day I found out about them. It was as though it was yesterday.

_The war was getting serious. Ron and Harry were on the run from Voldamort. No one had heard from or seen Hermione in over a year. Everyone believed she was murdered. I knew she wasn't though. Yesterday I received a letter from her. She asked that I'd meet her in the states. She wanted to meet in a city call__ed Los Angeles. I had never heard of the place, but she said it was big, and would be safer there than any where else. She gave me an address to apparate to. She said it was right on the beach. _

_So, at 12 p.m. I was to apparate. It was 11:54, and I was getting nervous. If the Dark Lord had found out about this I would surely be killed, but I felt like it was worth it. I hadn't seen Hermione in over a year. 14 month 2 weeks and 4 days to be exact. _

_At 12 p.m. exactly I apparated to the address Hermione had given me. I had landed in front of a house that was essentially on a beach in what seemed to be the middle of no where. The house was two stories, and looked cozy. _

_I walked up the stairs that led to a red door. I knocked not knowing what to expect. I stood there wait__inng for 30 seconds and there was still no answer. I thought she may have changed her mind. Finally I decided to leave, but as I started to walk away she answered the door. She was still beautiful as ever._

_We stood there staring at each other for a few moments without exchanging words. Hermione, as always, was the first one to speak. "Draco, come in." she said as she walked back into the house._

_I looked at the spot she was just standing in, not knowing if I should go in or not. Finally deciding that if I came this far, I might as well continue. So I went inside the house and shut the door behind me._

_As I walked in I noticed pictures every where. What I saw in the pictures I couldn't believe. Two babies, one boy, and one girl. They looked as though they could be younger versions of Hermione and me. I then studied my surroundings more, and I noticed there were baby toys in tubs, and two high chairs at the dining room table. _

"_I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here." Hermione said coming up from behind me. I just nodded my head. In the 5 minutes I was in the house I already figured it out. _

"_Hermione," I started not really knowing what to say, "are, are, are, these, ou-."_

"_Are they our babies?" she said so simply. "Yes, Draco, they are our babies. These are our children."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I blurted out. How could she do this to me? Hide my children from me, disappear on me, and make me think she was dead. Who did something like that?_

"_I didn't feel like you would want them." She said. I could hear the shame in her voice. Whether it was because she felt bad, or she was embarrassed I didn't have a clue. Seeing her like that made my heart break though. I had forgotten the effect she had, had on me._

"_Hermione," I said tilting her head up so she could look at me, "you should have never felt like I didn't want our babies. I loved you, and I still love you with all of my heart."_

_She smiled at me as tears started to fall down her face. "I'm sorry Draco. I never meant to hurt you, but when you left that day you left before I could tell you I was pregnant."_

_I lowered my head, and now I was the one ashamed. "I should have never left you that day. I regret it all the time." I said to her. "What are their names?"_

_She smiled, "Draco, and Dracilla."_

_I chuckled, "Could they be anymore Slytherin?" I said, she laughed at me. God I missed her laugh. _

"_I figured you'd want honorable Slytherin names for them." She said with a small smile._

"_Thank you for considering me in the naming process." I said. "Can I see my babies?"_

"_Yeah, they're upstairs napping." She said and headed towards the stairs. _

_I fallowed her and as I was nearing the top I started getting nervous, but I had no reason to be nervous. These were my children. They weren't old enough to know if I've been around or not._

_Hermione finally stopped in front of a yellow door. She glanced at me as if to ask if I was alright with this, and I nodded to her as a signal to continue on._

_Quietly she opened the door, and inside was the baby room of all baby rooms. Everything was decorated perfectly. The walls were half pink and half blue. All of Dracilla's stuff on one side, and all of Draco's on the other. In both cribs there was a sleeping baby. I didn't know which one to go to first, but when Draco started whining I decided that was him telling me that he was first. _

_Hermione went to his side before I could even make a move. In the middle of reaching to pick him up she paused. For a second I thought something was wrong._

"_What's wrong? Is he alright?" I asked panicked rushing to his side. She quietly laughed to herself._

"_He is fine__ Draco; I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to pick him up." I hadn't heard a word Hermione said to me. I was too busy admiring my son. He looked just like me. When he opened his eyes he just looked at me and smiled. I picked him up and gently hugged him, because I was afraid I'd suffocate him. _

"_Look at that," Hermione said with a smile, "he knows who is daddy is."_

"_Hermio-," I started but was quickly interrupted by Dracilla's cries. _

_Hermione went over and picked her up. I watched on as she coddled Dracilla till she stopped crying._

_The site of Hermione holding my baby girl meant the world to me. Nothing else mattered at that moment. That's when I knew what I had to do, I had to marry Hermione Granger, and I had to make her Hermione Malfoy. I knew it was dangerous, and it would put us on Voldamort's top of the list of people he wanted to kill, but I wanted my family. I needed my family. _

"_Will you marry me Hermione?" I asked without second thought. I hadn't seen this woman in over a year, but my feelings didn't change for her. I still loved her. The last woman I was with was her. There was no one else, and I was sure of that. I just had to convince her. _

"_Draco we can't." she said. My heart shattered. I wasn't expecting that answer. "I wanted you to come here, because Voldamort has found me, and he knows about Dracilla and Draco."_

"_So you wrote me to come here?" I exclaimed. "Hermione that's more dangerous than anything you could have done."_

"_Draco I'm not done." She said. I could tell something was wrong, and I didn't know if I was ready for it. "Harry and Ron need me. I have to go help them. I really don't want to leave the kids, but helping Harry and Ron is the only way I can have hope that they'll grow up without having to look over their shoulders for the rest of their lives."_

"_So what did you have planned for your children? Just leave them here on their own and hope they learn to fend for themselves?" Every part of me was boiling. Hermione wanted to leave our kids instead of protect them._

"_Draco, stop. That's not fair."_

"_What's not fair Hermione is that you hide my children from me for eight months of their lives, and now you want to do what with them? Or have you even thought of what you're going to do with them yet?"_

"_I want you to take them some where safe. Where no one can find them and no one will think to look."_

"_That's a lot to ask of me Hermione," I said in a low voice. I knew I couldn't leave my children though, I couldn't be like her. "I'll take them though."_

"_Thank you Draco." She said._

"_I just have one condition." I knew she was going to object to what I was about to say, but it was the only way to make sure we stayed safe. _

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_You cannot know where we are."_

"_That's not fair!" she protested. Dracilla started to cry, because of how loud Hermione had yelled._

"_No, it's not, but what if you get captured and a death eater reads your mind? What if Voldamort goes into your memory and finds out where we are?" I said. Hermione knew I was right, and just didn't want to admit it. _

"_Okay." Was all she said._

"_One last thing," I sighed knowing this one would be tough, "we have to make the death eaters believe I am dead, or they'll mark me as a traitor and come looking for me. If they think I'm dead it will be easier to keep Draco and Dracilla safe."_

_Before she could answer there was a loud crashing noise down stairs. The death eaters had found us. Hermione handed me Dracilla and a bag. She told me to take the kids, and apparate any where. I did as she said. _

That was the last time I saw Hermione Granger. A week after I got the kids I got a letter from Hermione saying she was alive, but barely got out of there with her life. She had found Ron and Harry, and they were safe in hiding.

Two months after I got that letter I received another one, but with three envelopes. In the letter Hermione went on to tell me about the two envelopes she had given me. She said that there was a letter for each one of her children for significant times in their lives just in case she didn't make it out of the war.

A week after that letter the battle at Hogwarts had began and ended. Once I got word of Voldamort's death I packed up the kids and left.

When I got home I redecorated my room so that it looked almost identical to the one Draco and Dracilla had at Hermione's. I wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. I also wanted Hermione to be happy I was thoughtful of her like she was thoughtful of me. I had yet to hear from Hermione though.

A week after the war ended I went to the Burrow, hoping that Hermione was there, but she wasn't. After Ron threw a huge fit about me being there in a time of mourning, and telling me it was bloody well none of my business what happened to Hermione, I explained everything to them. I even showed them pictures of the twins.

No one believed me except Ginny. She said Hermione had told her that she had fallen in love that someone she never should have. Ginny never thought that I would be the guy Hermione was talking about. She then went on to tell me that Hermione was killed by my aunt during the war. Apparently Bellatrix thought Hermione had killed me.

I thanked Ginny for her help, and told her she could come see Draco and Dracilla whenever she felt like it.

After my visit to the burrow I went home to my children, and went to each of their cribs to give them a kiss. I was thankful to at least have them still. I knew nothing could possibly bring Hermione back, but I still had our children to remind me of when we were just kids in love.


End file.
